Computing devices and computing networks are frequently employed by users to obtain information and to make purchases. For example, a user may search for, review, and share information regarding items of interest from a network-based information service using his or her personal computing device. In another example, a user may purchase an item of interest from a network-based retailer using his or her personal computing device. Furthermore, network-based services may enable a user to perform these task in the comfort of their home or office and at his or her own pace and convenience.
In some instances, network-based services may provide information regarding a variety of items offered from a variety of sources. For example, a network-based travel service may offer flights, accommodations (e.g., hotels, bed and breakfasts, hostels, resorts, etc.), ground transportation (car rentals, taxis, town cars, trains, shuttles, etc.), or other travel items from a variety of airlines, accommodation providers, rental companies, etc. Further, inventory of each item may be highly volatile, such that the availability of any given travel item (e.g., a specific flight or hotel room) may be altered within a very short time period. In addition, multiple items may be available that meet a user's criteria (e.g., multiple flights or flight combinations to a given destination, multiple hotel rooms within a given city, etc.). However, the search capabilities of a network-based service may not be able to encapsulate all possible combinations of criteria, and therefore may be unable to provide all relevant results to a user based on a given query. Moreover, in some instances, users may be unaware of additional or alternative criteria for locating items on the network-based service.